Friends With Benefits
by Teykon
Summary: A man trying to survive on an island full of dinosaurs has a very interesting friend to keep him company. Human X Raptor Relationships. No rape. :D


**_*For those who like raptor x human relations. You'll probably enjoy this. :3 No rape like the other raptor x human story I did. YAY!_**

He paced back and forth along the hard cement floor. He kicked at the dirt, leaves and other debris that littered the little ruined structure. Walking with lightly thudding steps he went to a window, slightly opaque with time, and looked out. He saw only the thick greenery that surrounded the little building he was in. Though it was always very shaded in the rainforest, he could tell it was getting on into the evening. He looked away from the window and sighed. As he continued to wait, the thought that his friendmay not be coming today weighed his shoulders down.

He turned his head to look at his small makeshift cot on the floor that lay next to the wall, opposite the door. He walked over to it and with a light grunt he sat down on its rough blankets. It was a hard thing, but it was still better than the floor, and well worth looking forward to after a day in this place. He reached over next to his pillow and grabbed a dirty rectangular object. It was filthy on the outside but the pages within still held true.

He held the book in his hands as he sat with his knees up. He pressed his back against the wall as he sat on his bed, looking at the entirety of the shack he had made into his temporary home. It was roughly rectangular. A few metallic shelves, now mostly empty, decorated the walls. It had been a storage shed of sorts he guessed. It was made out of very solid cement like material and the windows were a shatter resistant plexiglass of sorts. The only way in was through a heavy metal door with many heavy duty locks.

No doubt some high quality mops and brooms had been kept here. Perhaps to clean a floor, in the jungle, somewhere on this god forsaken island. It was either the shed was used for that or it was for something he couldn't even guess. But it didn't really matter anymore what it was. Right now it was his home away from home… No, that wasn't right. He had never had a home before.

He laid himself back onto the cloths of his hard bed. Cracking open his book he blinked his eyes hard a few times as he prepared to read while he found his page. He had maybe an hour to read before the room got to dark. He looked to the door once more and sighed, turning to the book and easing into a good read.

He turned the page and with a start he bolted up as he heard it. A rough scratching had come from the door. It was a sound like a rock rubbing against metal. He heard it again. He quickly got to his feet and rushed to the door; making sure to make no noise as he did. He wanted to call out to his friend, to open the door immediately. But he couldn't risk the possibility that it might be something else.

Looking from the window to the far right of the door, he tried to get a look at what was outside. He saw only a bit of a tail from this angle. Yet the sight of it was exciting, he was fairly certain he recognized the tail. But "fairly certain" was not enough for him. He went to the door and made a very shrill whistling sound. It was a while ago that he had accidently found a sound his friend would always reply too. He whistled the note for a few seconds, and when he stopped he heard a reply. It was a crackling whistle that he heard. Like some kind of bird.

With no doubt in his being he began unlocking the door. With audible clanks he finally pulled the largest of the barricading locks out of its locked position. He twisted the handle with a little struggle before pulling hard on the heavy metal door. As soon as the door had opened just enough, a large upright reptile rushed into his room. The suddenness of it startled him, making him step back. He tripped as he stepped from the door and fell backwards onto his backside. He caught himself somewhat and only yelped lightly in pain as blunt pain racked his butt.

Groaning slightly as he touched his hand to his pained bottom, he looked up at the creature before him. It was a large reptile, standing on two legs. Its neck was long and thick, holding atop it a large head bearing a long snout. Standing on its heads top were a handful of patterned feathers of mixed colors.

It's underside was a milky white, though a little dirty. It's legs, arms, and sides were a color like dry mud. On its back, from the top half of its head all the way down to the tip of its tail was a dark green camouflage. And all about it were dark markings, making her look like she was being shaded by a tree or what have you. He stood, well sat, in the presence of a living, breathing, 7ft tall velociraptor. A dinosaur.

It looked down at him on the floor with its yellow eyes, its long slit of a pupil looking him up and down. He returned the gaze dumbly for a moment while he took in its fascinating form. As he stopped staring he got himself to his feet with a groan. He looked to the raptor a moment and it cocked its head at him curiously. He brought his hands to the metal door and began closing it.

He thought of how any outside watcher might think him mad for closing himself in a room with such a thing. But he felt very safe with this creature and it didn't even flinch as he closed the door. It obviously felt safe with him as well. Though it may have been that the creature was very aware it could tear him apart if he tried anything. He didn't lock the door for laziness's sake, but he made sure it was soundly shut. To keep anything not so friendly as his friend out.

As the door shut with a dull clang of metal on metal he turned back to his reptilian guest. The big lizard looked at him a little excitedly, bobbing its head as it walked. With a few quick steps it came close to him. He saw then that it had something in its mouth. As it approached him the raptor made a gesturing with its head, knocking its head upwards slightly. He reached out and scratched the top of her head tenderly, to which it closed its eyes and purred quietly. But the creature quickly recovered to the contact and then cocked her head upwards again.

He somehow had a guess as to what was meant and as he brought his hands up it brought its long head down. It dropped into his arms a limp bundle, warm and moist from the saliva and blood that coated it. He could scarcely tell that it was a creature, a little similar to his friend in appearance ,only very miniature and skinny. It was about as long as his arm from the tip of its tail to its snout. Its' rough hide was a dull green color. His guest had brought him a dead compsognathus.

The thing was limp and floppy in his hands and on its sides were puncture wounds that dribbled blood. It was probably too fresh to smell as bad as it did. The smell was most likely that of his friends' breath, which smelt of sour death. Though the breath only matched the smell of the rest of the creature, which was not pleasant in the least. Yet it could only be expected from a predator of its like.

In its defense though, this time he could tell a definite difference in the way it smelt, compared to other times. His friend didn't smell nearly as bad as he, or she, had when they first met. Nor as bad as the times it had visited before. Right now only a smell like bland sweat, with hints of pheromone muskiness came from his guest. As well, his dinosaur friend was also quite cleaner then he or she usually was. This hard core predator had little to no dirt or blood on its hide and had claws that almost seemed groomed; as they were not nearly as dirty and gnarly as they had been.

He looked back up to his velociraptor guest and not knowing what to do he said thank you. He bowed his head a little and brought it back up in thanks. He wasn't sure what he was to do with the poor little guy but he wanted his friend to know he was grateful for the gift. The thought is what counts really. And he supposed he could find a way to butcher the thing for some meat. It had been a while since he had had anything that wasn't canned or heavily packaged. As such food was all he could ever hope to scavenge from the abandoned facilities on this island.

His guest chirped happily as it bowed its head in response to his thankfulness. He was almost a little startled by the joyful noise. Though he was glad of it, he or she was obviously in a good mood today, he figured as he watched the raptor turn from him and begin poking about his home. Its long tail lifted as a counter-balance to her low lying head as it sniffed around the ground. He could plainly see its cloaca, a slightly protruding mound with a sideways running slit.

It was not the first time it had caught his eye, though it was the first time he had seen it like this. It seemed a little more swollen and protruded than it had before. And the inner bits of it seemed to show a bit as the puffed slit revealed some of the pinkness that dwelt inside. As well the whole thing seemed a little bit blushed with blood as it was tinted with the faintest shade of red

It was not something he really cared to even notice, yet his hormonal body seemed all the eager to take in the sight. His conscious mind thought little of it though, other than that it was unfortunately so reptilian. Meaning that he couldn't tell whether it was a male or female from the protruding lips. But it didn't matter much whether his friend was male or female. He had someone in this place; someone who lived and breathed and at the same time did not wish for him to stop such and become food.

He followed behind his snorting friend as it peered around at the shelves in the room. An idea came to him then as to what he should do with the compy. Upon one of the shelves, opposite of the ones his friend was investigating, he placed the dead compy. The shelf was a little warped and drooped down to one side. He laid the limp, slimy body down onto one of the sloping metal shelves. He tied the tail to one of the side supports of the shelving and let the compy pull itself taught as the body tried to slide.

With the body held in place he turned to find a bucket that he was pretty sure he had somewhere. As he turned around he saw that he was being observed by his reptilian friend. The dark golden eyes watched him carefully as he grabbed a metal bucket. He placed it on the side of the shelf, so that the creature's blood would drain down the angled shelf and into the bucket.

He felt a gentle nudging then on the back of his shoulder and he felt a warm breath brush against him. Turning his head he saw that his guest was close behind him, watching what he was doing. He tensed a little bit at the contact, but he tried to stay calm as he stepped up to the dead compy. He reached down stiffly to his right calf he grabbed for the hard handle of his knife. He pulled it out of its sheath, strapped firmly to his leg. The 9inch blade was a dark grey, almost black, color and being that he had barely used it, it was in very nice condition.

With the knife in his right hand, he placed his other hand at the base of the compy's long neck. He was going to butcher this thing like a chicken. Cutting off its head, bleeding it, then he would try to get himself some meat out of it. Though being a scavenging animal, it probably wouldn't have a very nice cut of meat anywhere on its body. Still, meat was meat. He heard a chirp-like clicking behind him and he felt a heads warmth as it peered over his shoulder. He was a little awed by it, but before he could do anything more he felt the rough hide of it nuzzle into the crevice of his neck. The gesture tickled his soft skin and he let out a giggling yelp as he sidestepped the head.

He watched as his guest then walked over to the dead compy and looked it up and down. It then turned its gaze to him and cocked it's head sideways. The curious gesture was surprisingly cute, but he knew what it wondered at. With a little nudging he managed to get back in front of the little dead dinosaur.

"I'll show you." He said, as he heard the curious chirps and grumbles.

With firm pressure he pressed the last inch of his knife to the creature's neck. Then with one single slice he cut through. Skin, muscle, tendons, and vertebrae separated at the tip of blades sharp edge. The creature's head came off cleanly and began to slide.

From behind him he heard his guests slightly exasperated chittering and with a second thought he caught the head before it could fall. Picking up the head with his hand he turned about nearly took a step back as the raptor was right up behind him. Luckily before he could step back and bump into the metal shelf, the reptile stepped back first. It look at him and looked at his hand, which held peevishly to the slender neck of the compy. He held the light little head in his flat palm, holding his hand up for his friend.

His hand shook slightly as the dinosaur brought the tip of its long snout to his hand. It sniffed at the head for a moment and tenderly it brought out its tongue and lapped the head onto its slimy, soft, appendage. The tongue, head and all went back into the mouth and with a knocking of its head, the piece of compy was swallowed whole in an audible gulp.

A wonderful, almost childlike joy filled him as he had given his friend the head. It had almost been like feeding the animals at the zoo. Only this time the creature he fed was not a simple grass and fruit eating animal. He had fed a terrifyingly dangerous predator from his hands and not only lived but also had both five fingered appendages. Though the one was now quite bloody covered and slimed up with excess amounts of saliva. It was a gross feeling and so he wiped his hand on his pant leg to get the itchy, smelly substance of his hand. He probably wouldn't be able to touch his face without grimacing for a good while.

"Ack!" He yelped as he flung his hand back from his pant leg. His friend stepped back a few feet, raising her head as his outburst startled her. "I'm such an idiot!" He said to himself as he looked at the side of his leg. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been to actually coat a part of himself with blood. He couldn't wear these outside if they had blood on them. That'd be like having an open wound in a pool of sharks.

He only had a couple pairs left and these undoubtedly fit him the best. "Sorry." He said to his guest as he noticed her startled and confused stance. Its mouth opened as it chirped at him while cocking its long head. As it did he caught a glance into its mouth, the light pinkness of her tongue and gums and the yellowy white of her sharp teeth. It was a scary sight, but it was the breath that might kill him in this instance. It smelled of bile and the rotting sour-sweet smell of meat. He gaged a little and turned his head and walked away to his cot as he tried to hold in his last meal. He heard her mouth close as she followed him and crooned.

He pulled at the button on his pants as he kept his back turned. He was trying to unstuck the zipper when he felt a prodding at the back of his head. The roughness of his reptilian friends snout rubbed at the back of his head. Brushing into his mess of dark brown hair and breathing its warm air onto his head and down his neck. He shivered as the breath brought a chill up his spine, making him grin.

He pulled his head forward as he leaned and turned about. "I'm trying to change here, friend." He said, though to the response of his friend moving in closer to him while it sniffed up and down his body. It rubbed its sniffing snout up and down his chest to his stomach. He only smiled as the prodding and breathing tickled him. His guest brought its head up to his shoulder and nuzzled the side of its rough face into the side of his face.

It was a friendly gesture without a doubt, but even though it was a light rub he felt as if he were rubbing up against a shower scrub. Man, a shower scrub would be nice. He could probably boast that he was filthier then his guest right now. His face felt a little raw as his guest continued to take his scents in. The reptile sniffed at his arm pits and even touched at them with the tip of its tongue.

The thing always seemed to sniff at him when they were together, but not like this. His dinosaur friend seemed very much engulfed by his masculine scents. And as the creature started to bring its snout down, past his lower stomach and into a more sensitive territory, he gently pushed at the prodding nose. As he did the nose respectfully retreated and seemed to shake its head lightly as it was brought away from the assault of his body odor. It licked at its nose for a moment before coming back in close to him again.

He turned before it could and walked over to a pile of clothes by his cot. He picked out a pair of long shorts and stepped back only to bump into a hard body. The lean, muscular arms of his guest went around his chest as it pulled him against its chest. He heard a deep purring rumble from it as it held him while he remained still. The feeling of it holding him was surprisingly pleasant, it was warm and it held him gently. He pinched his lips together as he looked down at the raptors arms that held him.

"Whats got you so frisked?" He asked aloud as he tried to shrug off the raptor. He managed to pry himself from her grips and with his new pair of pants in hand he quickly dropped the pants he was wearing. He wore no underclothes as such a convenience was not available to him. He stepped out of them and stuck his leg into one of the pant legs of the new pants. He didn't get any farther as he was brushed up by a rough, leathery head as it rubbed its top against his bare bottom. He was knocked off balance by it and he tripped forward.

He was able to catch himself as he let go of the pants but he was still in mild shock at the fall. He turned angrily to guest and prepared to give it a berating. He could have broken a leg or something with that kind of playing around. He would probably be done for if something like that had happened.

He turned around on his knees with one leg into his pants and the other bare. Now turned he saw that his friend was turned around. And not only that, she was quite leaned over and her tail was brought up and over to her side. The raptor was in an awkward looking position like these he imagined as he head laid low to the ground and looked back at him. He saw its eyes gaze backwards at him and he saw that its mouth was partly opening and salivating somewhat.

He then had a guess as to the friskiness. He looked from its eyes to the area a little ways beneath the base of his friends tail. He saw again the pink, puffy cloaca's lips and now they themselves appeared to be mildly salivating. He looked with admitted slight arousal as he saw the hints of pink that were betrayed by the soft sideways slit.

With all this, he put together that he had, in his presence, a velociraptor in heat. And more than that, he also could be pretty sure that this raptor was female. As he had a strong doubt that a male would be bending over to mate. He had always leant more in that direction when he thought about it. It might have just been strange if a male dinosaur was so friendly. But then, who ever said females of any kind were particularly friendly?

He was only a few feet from the awaiting cloaca, close enough that he could smell the sweaty-sweet pheromones that came from it. The heat emitting from it was enough to make the smell all the stronger and it filled his nostrils. Strangely enough, in this situation, the smell of the stinky cloaca was rather sexy and he felt his member hardening at both its sight and smell.

Ah! But what was he thinking. This was just a randy animal in heat. He couldn't do something like that. He thought to himself.

He struggled to his feet. Now standing up behind his guest, she crooned gently as she wiggled her backside ever so slightly. She was a little crouched while bent over and had her cloaca in perfect height to match his own sex. Right now he need only to take a step and a half over to her, place his hands on her hips, and insert his manhood. He couldn't deny that it was a very tempting proposition, as his stiff and pointing member gave hint to.

He hadn't had anything remote to sexual pleasure in his time here. He was very built up, but even so he was tense now and felt very unsure. He turned away from her, looking down at his cot on the floor with a blank stare. He couldn't do it. He was… he was nervous more than anything he supposed. He lowered his head and looked to his erect manhood. "You're not the least bit nervous though, are you?" He said to it quietly.

He was daring himself to turn back around when he was pushed, a little crudely, in the back. He had to step forward to catch himself, throwing his arms out. He turned around and saw a pair of golden eyes staring him down. She had her face very close to his and was baring her teeth ever so slightly. She was squinting as she stared him down, appearing angry. _Oh god._ He thought. _Had he insulted her? _

"It's not you." He said quietly, mild pleading in his voice. "It's… It's me, really. Y-your…" He stopped talking as she purred deeply in her throat once more and lowered her head on her long neck.

She went straight for his manhood, but before she touched it, she brought her soft tongue out and licked up on his muscular stomach. The tongue was slick and muscular, working its way from his waist to the base of his chest. The warm moistness of it was a pleasurable sensation. When it retreated back into her mouth she brought the tip of her snout to the head of his member. He felt her hot breath brush over it in a pleasuring warm wave; blowing at his pubic hair, and making his member twitch in anticipation.

"Beautiful." He finally finished as he watched and felt his member come into contact with her hot, slippery tongue. It stuck out of her maw only partially as the tip of it licked at the head of his member. She glanced up at him and chirped happily and he couldn't hold back a smile as he saw her obvious interest in his manhood.

She pulled her tongue back in and now nudge at his member with her nose. Breathing its smell in heavily as her hot breath played over his manhood. She propped his member on top of her snout as she sniffed at his jewels. He moaned quietly as he felt her warm tongue reach out and lap at his hanging sack, picking up one nut with her hot, wet tongue. At his moaning she did it some more, playing with his balls using her tongue. Her efforts were audible as a slicking, licking sound as her tongue came in and out her mouth while she licked.

Her balls were quickly coated in her slimy saliva, as she gently licked at them. His member twitched on top of her snout as she pleasure him. He watched as a small bit of pre cum dripped from the tip of his member and onto the top of her snout. Perhaps she smelt it, or perhaps she felt it, but she then began to retreat her snout from the base of his member.

She brought her snout once more to the tip of his member. A thin line of pre cum connected the tip of his member to her nose and with a reach of her hand she found the small drops of the fluid on her snout. She wiped little clawed hand over the wetness on her snout and then licked at her hand, tasting his pre. She licked at her hand again as she got the last of it off and then began to work on the head of his member.

She licked with the tip of her tongue on the head of his member, licking at the slimy pre that came from it. The sensation was almost unbearably pleasurable to his so long unattended member. As she licked more pre came out and she licked it up to. She then began licking the length of his shaft, from base to tip. He warm moist tongue toying with the head of his member as she reached it. Her hot breath followed with every lick, making the oral all the more intense.

He felt his pleasure building and building, making him uncertain of how much longer he could last. But she didn't stop, and he found himself not able to find the words to tell her he was so close. So she continued licking at his member, and every now and then going back to lick at his sack. He was moaning with every slippery hot stroke, and his breathing was coming harder as he tried to hold back. But as she opened her mouth wider, trying to wrap her tongue around his member playfully, he couldn't hold back anymore. Her hot breath and her slick tongue aided in his coming to orgasm so suddenly as he began to come.

He felt his muscles tense in tingling pleasure as his slick member went into a twitching frenzy as it shot hot seed into her mouth and onto her tongue. His seed came out violently, hitting the sides of her mouth as much as it got in. It made long strands as it dripped down with her saliva. The cum that didn't shoot dripped down onto her licking tongue as she continued to work on his member. For a moment she was oblivious to what had happened but she quickly started to taste the strong flavor of his seed.

She let his member be for a few moments as she licked her chops of the seed the coated them. He saw her tail behind her swishing back and forth in excitement. She licked at his member some more, tasting the thick, slimy white fluid that dripped out. She obviously liked the taste. And yet as she licked he felt a gut punching regret at having allowed himself to come. More so when she noticed that his member was retreating in stature and no more of the slimy fluid was coming out.

She brought he head up then and nuzzled into his chest. He held to her head with his hands as he returned the love with a kiss on the top of her snout. She licked the gesture, licking her long tongue to the area he had kissed and chirping. She nuzzled the tip of her nose under his chin as she purred, then rubbing the top of her head under his neck. Her feathers tickled him and he chucked as he then wrapped his arms around her long neck lovingly. She copied the gesture in a way, as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

But she then broke off the engagement, turning from him and bending over once more. Her head low to the ground and her hind side standing up high for him. Her tail moved to its side and the last foot of it twitched. Her cloaca couldn't have been readier then it was, the slimy fluids dripped from its puffed, pink lips in excess amount.

He gulped as he looked down at his flaccid member. He knew that he could be ready again, but he had to stall somehow. He took a leap of faith and stepped close behind his crooning friend. She turned her head to look forward and closed her eyes as she waited for what was to come. He hoped he wouldn't disappoint her as he got to his knees. He smelt the strong smells of her slippery lower lips. Perhaps she had cleaned herself down here, and maybe the falling fluids helped as well. A place such as this ought to smell pretty rank, though he was very glad it didn't. Her lower region smelt only musky and sweaty-sweet as he came close to it now.

On his knees, he was close enough behind her that he could rest his head on the base of her thigh. And using his hands he began to rub his fingers over her squishy, wet, very warm crevice. He ran the tips of his fingers into the split between her two lips, her fluids made their movement back and forth an ease. He felt her cloaca's muscles twitch as he touched her sensitive lips.

She squirmed even more as he began inserting his pointer and middle finger into her cloaca. He ran the two fingers in and out of her as she chirped lowly in pleasure. As he sped up his fingering he began to wiggle his fingers about inside her. Her hot, slick insides squeezed tightly around his fingers. Massaging them and matching his rhythm.

He brought his fingers partially out of her, watching the fluids stick to them. It was then that he saw a little nub was being hidden just within her lips. He pulled his fingers out and used both hands to gently spread her lips. He saw clearly a little nub, in between her lips dead center of her lips. As he touched it with his fingers her felt saw her squirm, and trying to knead her claws into the hard floor as she purred. He began to play with it using one hand and fingering her again with the other.

As he pleasured her he felt the blood returning to his member, and so he fingered her faster. Making her croon loudly with her mouth open as she breathed more heavily. He began matching her muscle contractions around his fingers with his thrusting. Bringing her closer and closer to her climax. He began to thrust faster and faster, making a slicking smack as the base of his hand hit her outer lips while he fingered her powerfully. His other hand stimulating her clitoris as he worked his fingers in and out of her. She wouldn't last much longer.

In a quick motion he pulled his fingers free and stood up. Before she could fully know what was happening he inserted his ready member into her sideways slit. His member was assaulted by fast contracting muscles that massaged him with a wet and hot embrace. He quickly began thrusting fast, with no time to play around. He continued to meet her muscles movements, thrusting his hips against hers as she wiggled her hind to meet his thrusts with extra pleasure. He held to her the base of her muscular thighs. He had to slightly crouch and point his hips up as he met with the underside of her tail.

He thrust into her faster and faster, he insides meeting every speedy insertion. The slapping of his hips against her smooth leathery back side filled the room. Her low growling of pleasure and his moaning, plus both their heavy breathing added to the noise. He felt himself coming again and as she raised her head as high as she could while bent over for him and cried. He was pretty sure she was coming too. It was not only her outward movements though, her insides were on fire with a flurry of pulsating muscular contractions.

He thrust hard a few more times into her as she went through the waves of her orgasm. Meanwhile he himself went through his own pleasure hurricane as his muscles twitched on their own. Trying to enjoy the last of the pleasure as he quickly thrust into her and held in while his muscles tensed up to fire. He probably shot more than he had ever before. He felt his member throbbing with pulsating twitches as it shot his hot human seed into her reptilian cloaca. Her warm squeezing folds milked every last bit out of him as he continued to weakly thrust in and out of her slippery slick cavern.

She had her head down low as she panted. She soon pulled her head up to look back at him, as she rose, her backside fell and he slipped out of her. She turned about and nuzzled the side of her face into the side of his arm and the nape of his neck.

He was still recovering from his orgasm as she loved him but he manage to give her an around the neck hug and kiss her multiple times on the before she walked past him. She went over to his cot on the floor and using her three toed feet messed up the entire thing.

She pulled all the cloths of his bed and even his clothes into a single pile. She then promptly laid herself down on the pile tiredly. She laid almost like a cat, with her legs pulled bending so as to let her lay on her stomach. She rested her front half on her muscular arms which she leant into as she laid her head down.

He watched her close her eyes sleepily as he finally thought to put his pants on properly and pull them up. He slimy member tucked away once more, he saw her open her eyes and look at him. She chirped tiredly at him and lifted her head, motioning to a spot beside her. He gladly walked over and was able nuzzle himself up next to her, his back to her warm side. Her head laid just above his, so that if he looked up he could see the tip of her snout. He could hear her breathing softly as she began falling asleep. Her long tail came up around them, encircling him within her embrace.

He felt partially a fool for stuttering like he had when she had offered herself to him. This was probably the best experience of his life, let alone the best sex. He was drained, of both seed and energy. And as he began to fall asleep next to her sleeping form, he wondered. Would it really be okay for her to stay the night with him? Would she even stay the entire night? And if she did, would someone, or something, come looking for her? Velociraptors', like many dinosaurs, stuck in herds, or in the case of predators, in packs. Well, only the morning would tell him the answers to these things.

So with the afterglow of their mating, and the warmth of her body, and the rhythm of her breath, he fell asleep. Forgetting that he had left the door unlocked.

*If I get enough positive feed back I'll do more. :D


End file.
